villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Golden Queen
The Golden Queen is the leader of the Doom Raiders, and the main antagonist and trappable villain in Skylanders: Trap Team until her capture, at which Kaos takes over again. An Earth element trap is required to trap her. After redeeming herself by joining the Skylanders prior to Skylanders: Imaginators, she is now a Sensei of the Sorcerer Class. Personality The Golden Queen is a cruel and cold-hearted ruler, caring of nothing besides herself, she deeply loves gold and puts it before anything even friendship. When it came to her fellow Doom Raiders she saw them as nothing more than a means to an end rather than her actual friends, she shows virtually no concern when they are captured by the Skylanders as long as they fulfilled their usefulness towards her. She was shown to be ruthless, willing to use the Tower of Time and all of it's inhabitants just as an example if the Skylands disobeyed her rules. The Golden Queen did not accept failure, even the slightest inconvenience to her plans would set her off edge and cause her to glow. While fighting the Skylanders at her lair, she was overconfident and underestimated her enemy which probably led to her downfall. After redeeming herself by joining the Skylanders, she lost much of her obsession with gold and considers herself mostly reformed. Biography A wicked queen made entirely of gold and rich beyond her wildest imagination, the aptly named Golden Queen would gladly trade her entire fortune for just a little more. But why trade when you can steal? And that’s what she did. She stole, and stole, and stole! But no matter how much she took, it was never enough. Through evil sorcery, she even learned how to turn people and objects into solid gold. However, that STILL wasn’t enough. The idea that any amount of treasure in Skylands did not belong to her was infuriating, so she embarked on a quest to take every last cent of it. But she couldn’t do it alone. It was then that she formed the Doom Raiders – the most notorious group of villains ever assembled. As the leader, the Golden Queen promised riches, world domination, and even all-you-can-eat shrimp in order to recruit special criminals to serve her cause. Together, the Doom Raiders terrorized Skylands until Master Eon and the Trap Masters put a stop to them, locking up all of them inside Cloudcracker Prison! Appearances Skylanders: Trap Team Skylanders: Superchargers Skylanders: Imaginators Skylanders Academy The Golden Queen first appears in the fourth episode of Skylanders Academy, "Dream Girls", though not in-person. She only appears as pictures and a figurine in Kaos' room. The Golden Queen makes her first actual appearance in the series in the fifth episode, "The Hole Truth", as an inmate of Cloudcracker Prison alongside her fellow Doom Raiders, Wolfgang, Chompy Mage, Chef Pepper Jack, Broccoli Guy, and Dreamcatcher (who first joins the Raiders in the episode). She manipulates the Spyro, Eruptor, and Stealth Elf into sending her and her team to a section of Cloudcracker Prison called the hole so they can combine their powers to create a wormhole and escape. Upon realizing their mistake, the Skylanders go to the Hole themselves to attempt to stop their escape, but fail to stop them in time. Quotes Gallery evo_earth_golden_queen_e.jpg|Evolved Golden Queen. Golden Queen (SuperChargers).jpg Trivia * Her ability to turn things into gold is similar to King Midas and the Golden touch. * She is included in the Starter Pack for Skylanders: Imaginators. Category:Imprisoned Category:Skylanders Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Game Bosses Category:Spyro Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Obsessed Category:Egotist Category:Hegemony Category:Villainesses Category:Leader Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Femme Fatale Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Cartoon Villains